User talk:OrigamiDragons
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mooncraft Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:OrigamiDragons page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Scooter8pie (Talk) 19:22, June 24, 2012 Admin stuff Hi, I left a reply over at User_blog:Wyattr55123/More_admins telling a bit about what admins do, but I'll repeat it here. There's a bunch of information at http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Category:Guides which might have some useful stuff, but maybe you know most of it already. At the bottom of your home page at OrigamiDragons there should be a link that says "Admin" that takes you to the . That's where you can do a bunch of special things that normal users can't, like removing unwanted comments. I think the main thing admins needed to do is to deal with the occasional trolls or vandalism. You can block IPs at but hopefully you won't need to. Go to my talk page User_talk:Mrob27 and use "Leave message" if you need to, or ask Wyattr55123. Mrob27 (talk) 05:41, August 2, 2012 (UTC) Editing pictures Here's what I wrote in response to your question about how to rotate (or otherwise "fix") pictures on this wiki: - I'm answering here in case others read this thread... - I have a Mac. On Windows it's a bit different but I'm sure it's really similar. - First, go to the page with the picture that needs to be rotated. In this case, User_blog:OrigamiDragons/Blue_Studies - Click on the name of the picture, which should be a link. For example, the name "George I observation facility" which is a link to . - On my browser I get a new browser window containing the page for that image. First I click the "Full resolution" link, and I right-click save the picture somewhere. - Open the file into your picture viewer (on a Mac it's called "Preview"). - Rotate the image and save it. - Now, in the wiki page (like ) click the link that says "Upload a new version of this file" (this is below the "File history" section). - Hit the "Choose file..." button, and find the rotated picture on your hard drive. Type a comment if you want, then hit the "Upload file" button. - That's it. Reload the original page to confirm that the picture has been rotated. Mrob27 (talk) 20:35, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I tried that...see the last picture in My latest blog here.It rotated it when you click the full image, but the thumbnail is just still sideways and reallly distorted. OrigamiDragons (talk) 20:00, August 21, 2012 (UTC) How many Blues Hey OrigamiDragons how many blues have you seen?? i have only seen 1 and i was wondering if they are in a special habitat (trees,ice,etc)AstroBane14 (talk) 23:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I have seen 2 blue Is in total, and both times I found them on ground level, near relatively small ice pools and the edges of islands. Since they can only jump one block while neutral, it makes sense that they would end up on the ground. I would be very, very surprised to find one in a tree. However once it has teleported, it can end up anywhere, but would likely fall out of a tree immediately. OrigamiDragons (talk) 17:03, August 9, 2012 (UTC) KK thanks im trying to capture one to see if it attacks or affects other mobs or if a brown mob explodes near itAstroBane14 (talk) 17:21, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Steve Dear origami dragons, I am supernova 544 and I am your biggest fan.you wrote a comment on my fort blue one page. I know that supernova545 made it but I am his backup account. Today I had a blue one in captivity on a creative world and I named him Steve. I couldn't get him to steal any thing from me. He didn't even look at the turrent spawner thing that we craft that I threw dawn there.i was expanding his cage and when it was done he went into the 3 by 3 tunel I dug and jumped and killed himself. I went up to the surface to see if he was there but Steve was gone and I never saw him again after he jumped in that tunnel. Your biggest fan, supernova544 dear supernova544, First off I am very flattered that I have a fan of any size let alone a biggest one. I am glad you appreciate my writing and comment. Your problem is one that I have seen before. Recently I had to update my iPad so I decided to let George go. This is a preview of a blog post I will soon write. I decided to do a few experiments before I did, so if he stole things and teleported away it would be okay. It is much more difficult in survival mode to experiment on blues or expand their cages, since they constantly try to kill you. (so annoying.) the only way that I had tried was digging a deep trench leading up to the cage, then expanding off of that, then finally breaking down the barrier between new room and cage. It is a well-known fact that a blue I cannot walk down a 1-block wide trench, even though they are 1 block wide. They have to walk down a two-block trench. It seems that when presented with an impossible path like this, the blue will try to walk down it, and perhaps the crushing weight of this paradox will cause glitches and save the blue by causing it to teleport. That is what happened to George not once but twice. The first time I found him a small distance away, like when he usually steals my things. The second time I looked for quite a while, but never found him. My conclusion is that blue Is are very rare and their behavior is strange and glitchy. When Steve found himself trying to jump in a place he could not fit, that same mechanism probably worked. He may be close by, like within a superblock. And he may be gone forever. Oh and ps. It is not blue one, it is blue I, like the letter I or eye spy. Dear origami dragons, it's me supernova544 again. I need some advice about Blue 1 care. I have seen about 4 blue 1s in all and the last one I saw was Steve and I don't want to kill another blue one because it stole one of my items and I don't want what happened to Steve to happen to the next one I see.please give me some advice for blue 1 care. Your biggest fan,supernova544. Supernova544, Again it is blue i not blue 1. I know, I am trying to get the name changed. Second, for blue I care. It is very simple to care for blues. They need absolutely no maintenance whatsoever. Like all other Lunacraft mobs, they do not need to be fed, walked, trained, given bathroom breaks, or even given sanitary living conditions. They will live (not exactly happily, but they will live) for months on end in a dirty 2x2 block pit. the only thing I would say is that to keep a blue from disappearing in a glitchy way, avoid the following in its habitat: 1x1 pits of any depth Corridors or rooms with ceilings less than four blocks high 1 block wide corridors Glass ceilings (makes blues invisible if you look through them) Jumping directly on top of the blue Other Than that, you should have no problem keeping the blue safe and secure. It is much, much simpler in creative mode than in survival mode, where going into the pit to try and alter the pit in any way leads to the blue stealing from you and teleporting out. Dear origami dragons,how in your survival world did you capture George? The last time I saw a blue I was in my survival world and I was building a cage around it and you've heard the saying dog ate my homework, right? Well blue I stole my slug pistol. Then it teleported away and I searched around for it but it was gone. Then I walked a km without my pistol until I remembered that I had the parts to build one. I would really like a Steve 2 but I don't want to do it in creative for a lot of reasons that are unimportant.your biggest fan, supernova544 Supernova544, Capturing George was not simple. I learned the hard way that building a ground-level wall around him does not contain him. He ran around my tower, going through the walls. To contain them you must dig pits. Find a blue, be careful to stay away from them, dig your deep pit, then run toward the blue. When it starts chasing you fly back to the pit. It will follow you and fall into the pit, where it will be stuck. Be careful however to make the pit as big as you will ever want it, there is no way to expand it once the blue is inside. If the blue is inside, it will never stop being angry. There is no way to get close to it. Even traveling a superblock away will only leave it neutral for a few seconds. OrigamiDragons (talk) 20:29, November 20, 2012 (UTC) Dear origami dragons, next time you have a blue I trapped try building a wall around it to keep mobs our especially Astros. Supernova544 Mob names Dear origami dragons it is me supernova544 again. I agree with you about the mob changes I mean serially,green mob, space giraffe, brown mob,who named these things? I have some ideas for names. The Astros renegade astronauts the space giraffes tall whites the green mob annoyance (because there so anoying) the brown mob bombing menace and last but not least blue I king of all mobs (I am also very fond of the blue I.) I hope you like these ideas. Your biggest fan supernova544 Thanks, i will add these to my page. Dear origami dragons, I have some names for the blue I. The golden mob, the joc, the hunk. Supernova544 Blue I sightings Dear origami dragons I was just reading your profile when I learned that you have seem 3 blues and I wanted to tell you that I have seen 5.your biggest fan supernova544 Yeah I have actually seen 4 now. I don't play Lunacraft as addictingly as I did before, so if you play it a lot you would probably see them more. OrigamiDragons (talk) 20:25, November 22, 2012 (UTC) Dear origami dragons, I was reading your blog post blue studies and I got an idea. Maybe the blue I doesn't teleport into the sky.maybe it respawns and falls out of the sky and it does that as a defense mechanism so it doesn't die because we would probably shoot it if we went so fond of it.your biggest fan,supernova544 Well, I couldn't really understand the phrase 'we would shoot it if we went so fond of it' but I think the word 'weren't' needs to be there instead of went. it doesn't seem very important whether it teleports or respawns, as long as it does that every time and falls the same way. We will never know the mechanism of that function. Also, why sign all your posts with 'your biggest fan'? I have to say I am almost inclined to think you are mocking me somewhat, because as far as I know I have no other fans.OrigamiDragons (talk) 18:46, November 23, 2012 ( I am sorry that you think I am mocking you by signing my posts with your biggest fan.i also was not trying to right wer'nt but my iPad keeps trying to help (I use my iPad for this) but it just make things worse.supernova544 Dear origami dragons, if you think that you don't have any fans except me then read all the comments on your blogs. I would also like to get on a chat with you.supernova54 I don't know how we could possibly organize that most likely being in different time zones and also not knowing when we'll be busy. It might be fun to talk so if you know how to do that, tell me. 22:39, November 26, 2012 (UTC) Origami dragons, I have created a new blog post called one great legend of lunacraft uncovered and I would like you to check it out.supernova544 Dear origami dragons, I come with terribal news. Another blue has died. He was. Killed by two white Astros, and because of what they did, they were executed.i have put together that all Astros will kill blues. I will now kill every astro I see. I am currently working on memorials for the blues that I've seen killed.supernova544 Dear origami dragons, I come with great news that makes up for the death of the other blue. Another blue! And this time it didn't die. It was on the same moon as the one that died. Two blues in one moon within about two hours.(I'm pretty lucky) this is I think my seventh blue that I've seen.(like I said one sentance ago, I'm pretty lucky) listen, I need advice. At the moment, my character is at the top at a crystal tower with the blue jumping madly like a kangaroo Jumping at a bird that stole its Joey. I need advice for capturing this blue. I know this is g going to be fun and a great adventure because I'm in survival. I also would like to ask you if I should make a blog post about the adventure when it's finished like you do. Supernova544 I think it would be great to make a blog post about it, no matter the outcome. Te first tip to capture blues in survival mode is, don't get them angry before you dig their pit. Since you seem to have done that nonetheless, try testing out this method and cotributing to my blue I experiments at the same time. 1: you are on this pillar. If the blue is jumping and still cannot reach you, the minimum height for the tower is nine blocks. I assume you are up probably higher than that. lower your tower to nine blocks, very carefully. 2: try to discover where the nearest superblock boundary is. If it is really close, great. If you can't see one, just guess. Build more nine-block-high towers leading in the direction of the boundary. Jump from tower to tower while the blue stays at your heels, similar to the catching method for brown mobs. 3: When you cross the superblock boundary, (and this is just guessing) the blue will likely stop chasing you and return to neutral mode. Act quickly because from my experience you don't have a lot of time. Quickly go some distance away from the blue (on the ground is fine) and start digging your pit. The minimum size for the pit is 2x2x9 blocks, but you should probably dig a larger one such as 4x4x9 since there is no way to edit the pit once the blue is inside. 4: Go over to the blue, where it should still be in neutral mode, (hopefully) and 'taunt' it. That is, go close to it, then quickly pull back. When you go a certain dstance toward the blue, it will become angry and start chasing you. Run or fly back to your pit. Fly across the pit and stand so that when the blue is running in a straight line, the pit is between you and it. stand a ways back and, if all works well, the blue should end up in the pit, snarling and jumping about. This should solve your problems, if this doesn't work contact me. OrigamiDragons (talk) 17:48, December 18, 2012 (UTC) I did make a pit before I made him angry. It was 2 by 2 and somehow he managed to walk over like there was a cover covering the pit.supernova544 Hi it's me :D Hi it's me, the person who added to the terrain regen bug is there any way to link the two accounts?--Newby teh Newb (talk) 03:13, January 29, 2013 (UTC) Hey I couldn't comment on ur blog wouldn't that be cool and yes it is cool and u did spell my name right :D--Newby teh Newb (talk) 02:37, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Yay a one of your wikis is Dragonvale! Lunar Science I was inactive for several months on this wiki but I have come back! I redownloaded lunacraft(I deleted it because I got bored of it) and I've been making some really cool discoveries that I have been making blog posts again. Before I went inactive, I was ranked #7 on this wiki and somehow, when I got back I was still ranked #7. Now I've been spending lots of time on this wiki editing articles and adding some to categories and now I'm ranked #5! Have you guessed who I am yet? If not, here's a hint. On this talk page I used to put "Your biggest fan" before I signed my name. Yup! It's me Supernova544! And I'm back to spread even more science and discoveries across This wiki! And could you check out my blog posts, btw this blog post by me --> User blog:Supernova544/Supernova's spawning theory explains how mobs spawn, which you could do to find more Blue Is! -Supernova544 Winter Wiki Cleaning I need your help with an editing thing. Please see my blog User blog:Supernova544/Winter Wiki cleaning for info. -Supernova544